


I'll Cover You

by orphan_account



Series: * [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hamburr, I'm trashy af, M/M, This is actually really bad, aaron can't hear, for once!!!!!!, i wasn't sure how to end it, its canon from the start, so I didnt, this isn't even good, unheard of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8957023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Title from Rent wHICH IM GOING TO SEE AND IM SUPER EXCITEDAaron lost his hearing and Alex is a good understanding boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had writers block but I had to write it anyway. It's very bad :D

He didn't tell him for a few days, leaving Alex wondering what had happened. He hadn't spoken since he got back, and he was starting to get nervous. He hadn't even gone to work since and Aaron never misses work unless it's absolutely necessary. This was strange itself, but Aaron wasn't talking, and that was a little weird. He never talks much, but he does more than nod. Alex missed him, but he wasn't going to force Aaron to do anything he wasn't comfortable with.

They had been dating for a few months now, and as far as Alex could see, they were pretty comfortable with each other. And so he decided that he actually would try and make Aaron do something he wasn't comfortable with.

He sent Aaron a text saying, "hey man,,, so i know u havent been talking much 2 me recently so i was wondering whats up???? bc u usually talk at least a little, is something wrong??"

Aaron immediately read it, and responded with, "I'm fine." Aaron was a bad liar.

"so y rnt u talking 2 me"

"It's been a long day. Actually, a long past few days, I don't really want to talk about it."

Alex sighed. This would be hard. "pls u can tell me i won't be mad"

"I didn't expect you to be mad. It's just awkward and I really don't want to talk about it. I'll see you tomorrow."

It was debatable whether or not he would speak tomorrow. Alex was leaning towards the side that he wouldn't. He stood up and put flip-flops on, he wasn't really in the mood to search under every chair in his apartment to find two socks, slipped on a hoodie, and went downstairs.

His car was a small red Honda, one that he had owned ever since he could drive. He tried to use his bike more, but Alex really just wanted to get to Aaron's apartment quickly, and he was tired anyway.

Ten minutes later, he knocked on the door. He knew Aaron was there, his car was parked outside, and he didn't own a bike, so the only explanation he could think of was that he was ignoring him when two minutes later, and about twenty knocks later, he hadn't answered.

"okay dont be mad but can u open the door pls thx" he sent Aaron.

Aaron opened the door silently. His eyes were bloodshot and he was still in his pyjamas. Of course Aaron wears silk pyjamas... He was followed by a dog, a medium sized Labrador Retriever who ran up to smell the new man's hand. He then sat obediently by Aaron's feet.

"I didn't know you had a dog?"

Aaron looked down and waved him inside.

He handed him a slip of paper.

_I guess I could have told you this, but this is more comfortable for me. Also I'm not exactly sure what my words would sound like. I was in a car accident last week. I was in the hospital and I was released two days ago. They said I lost my hearing. Seems accurate considering I can't hear. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I'm getting better at reading lips but I'm still not the best at it._

_Also, this is my service dog, Theodosia. She likes belly rubs._

Alex looked at him. "Can I hug you?" Aaron nodded. He wrapped his arms around the other. When he pulled away, he said, "I'm sorry, er, wait. Do you need me to write this...?" Aaron shook his head.

"If you don't want to be with me anymore, I  
understand." His voice came out low and monotonous. "I'm–"

Alex shushed him. "No, I still want to. If you want to, I'd like to. I'd never judge you for this, Aaron."

"Thanks," he whispered, leaning into Alex.

He knew he couldn't hear him, but after he softly kissed the top of his head, he whispered, "I love you." Aaron seemed to understand.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how to end it so I didn't.
> 
> Maybe one day I can edit this.
> 
> Just kidding that won't happen I'm lazy.
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: fightsinglivedie


End file.
